Forever we will be together
by Red-Miko
Summary: When Kagome was 1.Her mother took her to the orphange.To get her new brother Ichigo.Read,and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!Redy-Miko Here!I really hope you guys like this story!!!**

**Go on Read!And REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer:DO NOT OWN INUYAHA!SORRY!**

**Chp1:Flashback**

Flashback 16 years ago:

Aki smiled down at her 1 year old daugter Kagome(Aki is going to be Mrs.Higrashi's name so get over it!)

Kagome smiled back and asked with her blushed face:Momme what is a orphanage and why are we going?

Aki smiled and then giggled at her daughter's question:A orphange is a place where you go and see lost children,dear.Kagome frowned:Why are they lost? Aki tapped her chin:Cause...Ah I know they have no parents.These children where born with no parents.they were sent here if they didn't haveparents.Or they're parents didn't want them.Little kagome began crying. Aki put kagome in the lobby seat:what's wrong dear?! Kagome sniffled:You're giving me away? Aki laugrd:Why no I'd kill myself without you.Kagome laughed:Then why are we here? Aki:to pick up your new baby brother. Kagome pondered hard:But I already have a brother.His name is Souta.Duh...!

Aki laghed:No,I feel you need wo brother's so you'd be protected since...your father died.

Kagome let a tear fall.but wiped it away:O.K,Let's go!! Aki laughed:That's the spirt! She walked to the front counter.And looked at the smiling lady:May I help you? Aki smiled:Yes,I'm Aki Jay Higrashi. Kagome smiled then giggled:And I'm Kagome Nicole Higrahi,we're here to pick my brother up!

The lady laghed:Right this way!

They followed her into the hall to this room where you could see to boys playing a game. The lady called:Ichigo? Ichigo ran up to the red headed lady:Yes?! Lady:This is your new momme and sister.

Ichigo saw the glare coming on the ladies face that said You-Better-Go! look.Ichigo smiled:Hey I'm Ichigo!He said threw clenched teeth.

Aki smiled at the lady:thank you a lot.Lady:No prob.I'll sign him out.

They were at the desk:Here you go Ichigo.she said giving him his bag.Ichigo took it:Thank you.

Later that night.Aki was sleep.But Ichigo and Kagome were up fighting over the Tv.

Ichigo:Give me the remote! He screamed,and trying to get out Kagome's hand. Kagome yelled:I had it first!! Ichigo won as Kagome fell on her bottom.She blew her hair out the way and thought:I have a feeling we're not going to get along.Kagome took out her candy bar and munched as hard as she could.Poor chcolate.Ichigo said. Kagome glared at him:You're weird.

Ichigo"hmphed"as he watched what he won.The TV of course.

End Flashback...16 years Later...

How'd you like it?Please Review.And yes,Ichigo is from"Bleach"And yes he look like he's suppose to..Looks at the fighting childrensign

Kagome:whatever,anyway give me the remote!

Ichigo:NOOOOO!!

Red-Miko hides under bed from flying object:Keep reading..Sign


	2. Age 16,Gettin to know th teens

**Hey! Red-miko here I know you like it...Welll?**

**How was chp.1 Reviw!!! Do you think they'll get along?Keep reading and find out.Oh yeah in this story Kagome fell threw the well already starting this chp.Got it?! Good!**

**Disclaimer:I wish,NOT!!!! It'll hurt my image with all the stress!!**

**Chp.2:Age 16,Gettin to know the teens.**

Kagome just got is fighting with Ichigo:I don't have time for this Ichigo! give me my bag! Why don't you go play with Souta,or go and do your soul searching!! I already have to do this wieh Inuyasha! And...i'm going to be late,and if I'm late I'll have to here Inuyasha's lecture all day! Ichigo grunted:1,Get the stupid bag so i won't have to here YOUR Lecture!(He said throwing the bag at her.and she caught)2,souta's only 13 3,I wouldn't care less what that half breed does to you!!

Kagome's eyes watered:FINE!!!! Kagome ran out the door and slammed it.Ran to the well and jumped in.Ichigo frowned.Then sighed.

500 yrs,in the past:Kagome got out and wiped her eyes:O.K,I need to get to the hut.

Hut:Everyone:KAGOME,YOU'RE BACK!!! Kagome smiled,forgetting her eyes will be red from crying.Shippo:What's wrong.Why were you crying.Inuyasha snorted as he looked up:what's wrong? shippo:Inuyasha,What you do know!!!!?

Inuyasha jumped up:Listening her Short stuff...!!!! At the time Miroku decided to you know grope Sango.Sango slapped him and starting yelling at him:Miroku,YOU PERVERT!! Miroku smiled:What do you mean i've done nothing...

Kagome's face turned red with anger:HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!! Inuyasha crashed into the ground.Kagome busted out laughing:I...'m HAHAHA..So Soory!! Inu...HaHAHA...YASHA!!!!!

Inuyasha growled:KAGOME!!!YOU WRECH!!!

Kagome yelled:THAT'S MY NAME DON'T WEAR IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha clenched:WHY YOU!!!!!

Kagome:BAKA NA!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha:HUMAN!!!!

Kagome:HALF DEMON!!!!!!

Inuyasha and Kagome started glare feast.

Inuyasha:Wrench!

Kagome:JERK!!

Inuyasha:TYPICAL WOMEN NOSESENCE OF PRORITIES!!!!

Kagome's face bloody red:AHH!!!!YOU WANNA BE DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone chuclkled LOW.Til Inuyasha glare at them.

Inuyasha:WANNA BE KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome gasped:WHY YOU,GOOD FOR NOTHING,WANNA BE DEMON,JERKY LOOKIN,CLULESS SEED,AND LOOK AT YOU,A SEED THAT'S HASN'T EVEN SPROUTED!!!!!NOW WHAT!!!

Miroku,Sango,and Shippo:DANG!!!!!

Shippo laughed:This is so a Kodak moment!!!!!(He said making a square with his finger's)

Miroku laughed.

Sango:SOMEBODIES DINNER JUST GOT BURNT!!!!!

Miroku,and Shippo:WITH BREAKFAST STILL COOKING!!

They laughed.

Kagome:IF YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE TO CALL ME A WANNA BE KIKYO,WHICH WHO YOU MISS SO VERY MUCH THAN WHY DON'T YOU GO BUY A THOUSAND CAT'S!!!!! CAUSE THIS GIRL WON'T EVER,NEVER BE KIKYO!!! Kagome said with tears.

Inuyasha got shut up.What she said made him so mad he wanted to...to...kill.

Kagome saw his eyes flash red.She gasped:I gotta go!!! Kagome ran out to the well and jumped in.

Sango stopped laughing:INUYASHA,COOL YOUSELF!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha snorted and went outside to think of why ,No how he could even think of betraying Kagome by killing her.

He disgusted his self.Inuyasha jumped off the tree and ran to the well...


	3. Sorry

**Hey!!KEEP GOING!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:No!!!I,Don't!**

**Chp.3:Sorry!**

Kagome ran in the house crying.She threw her bag down and ran upstairs.Ichigo ran after her:Kagome!!?

Kagome slammed the door in his face:GOO AWAY!!!!

Ichigo picked the lock.Soon he came in:SiS,what's wrong?!? Kagome hugged Ichigo:I'm so scared Ichigo!

Inuyasha's eye's flashed red like...like he wanted to kill me or something!Ichigo:WHAT,WHY I OUTTA!!!!...

Kagome yelled:Ichigo,why do you care.I thought...

Ichigo hugged her:No!I'm sorry.I only bother you to get attention.I love YOU!! You're MY,and Souta's sis.

We'd kill every humankind if you've been killed.Kagome hugged him tighter:Me Too.And hey where's Mom?

Ichigo laughed:She left to New york to Vist.Won't be back til Christmas.What is it...

Kagome giggled at her brother's stupiditiy:September.We have the house to ourseleves!YES!!!

Ichigo shoke his in head shame:And they say you're the nice girl?

Kagome hit his arm playfully,as she walked into her bathroom and put on red tank top,and a minni pair of shorts.

When she walked out the room was dark.And the window cracked.Something dropped.Kagome sceamed:ICHIGO!!!!

Soon the lights cut on with Ichigo on the floor laughing.So hard he cried.Kagome snorted:WHY YOU!!! Kagome looked into her closet to see her minni ref. she hot some ice out.And walked in front of the laughing Ichigo.She put her hair in a indian braid.She knelt in front of him and put ice down his pants.His eye's went wide:COLD,COLD AHHH!!!!

Kagome ran down stairs and out the door.Ichigo:KAGOME!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was laughing,as she hid behind the scared tree.

Ichigo ran outside.It is 20 degrees,Outside.

Ichigo started freaking out:Kagome?!?

Kagome felt someone behind her staring her down Kagome turned to only see... (scream)


	4. Kagome!,Where did you go

**HERE We GO!! And Who Was IT?!**

**Disclaimer:NO!Sorry?!**

**Chp.4:Kagome,WHERE ARE YOU!!!**

Kagome screamed as she stood there seeing Naraku.Naraku,and Kagome vanished.

Ichigo ran behind the tree to see Kagome gone.Ichigo ran in the house:Souta!!!

Souta:YEAH?!

Ichigo:Go next door til I come back!!!

Sota grapped his coat and did as he was told.Ichigo ran to the well and jumped in.

500 years into the past:

Ichigo ran into the hut panting:Inuyasha!!?!!

Sango:Inuyasha came back scared he might hurt Kagome.He's at the tree.Ichigo what's wrong!!!!

Ichigo:Kagome was abuducted by Naraku!!

Inuyasha ran in:WHAT!!!!!??! Let's go! Soon as they said that Ichigo's girlfriend"Rika" showed up:Ichigo,Ichigo!!!

Rika's also his soul reaper partner.Ichigo:Is it a hollow!!? Rika:Noo! I got a message from Naraku.Just a few minutes ago.He said He doesn't want to kidnappe Kagome from you.He just wants her.To bear his children!

ALL:WHAT!!!! Rika nodded. Inuyasha:NO He's NoT!! Rika:And Kikyo's in on it! Inuyasha:Then she'll die too! Let's go!!!

Kagome opened her eye's to find her tied to a bed.Kagome saw a woman standing outside th door.

Kagome:kikyo?! what's the meaning of this!!?

Kikyo smiled:You WILL be miserable! Kikyo laughed. Kagome:You won't get away wit this!!!!

Kikyo:Keep bragging,recarinate!!!!!

Kagome gasped.As she saw Naraku walking in.

Inuyasha:There's the castle!

Inuyasha ran threw threw the wall right into the room:Get away from her,NARAKU!!

Ichigo untied his sister:Kagome,are you okay!?

Kagome nodded:Ichigo! Look out!

Ichigo jumped out the way.

Ichigo:Kagome get over here!

Kagome ran over there.

Kikyo laughed:This battle won't be easy.My dear reirncarnate!!

Kagome sneered:Bring it on,You piece of TRASH!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo cleched her fist.

ALL:THE BATTLE BEGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**How!WAs!IT!**

**Keep going!!!**


	5. Final Battle,CHA!

**Hey!!Red-Miko Here!!**

**Don't you want to know how the battle ends well get to it!!!**

**Disclaimer"No,I'm afraid I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

**Final Battle,CHA!!**

Ichigo took cover of KagomeThey all charged at Naraku.Kagome,Kagome and Kikyo's arrow's,and Kikyo faught on they're own accounts.Kagome finally go a shoot to Kikyo's back.Kikyo fell to the ground smiling.Kikyo shoot on last arrow.This got Kagome in the leg.Kagome cried out in pain"UGHHHHHHH!" Ichigo ran to Kagome as he told the rest to keep fighting"Sis are you okay?!"Kagome smiled"I only got shoot in the leg.I'm not gonna die.Kagome pulled the arrow out.Kagome screamed"Ich-"Kagome fainted.There was a glow of light Naraku was killed.They took Kagome back to the hut.Later Kagome woke up"Ichigo?"

Kagome got up and leaped out side to only see Inuyasha.Kagome sat by the fire with him.A little uncomfterble.Inuyaha sighed"Kagome I want to tell you I'm sorry.I don't know what came over me."Kagome smiled"It's okay Inuyasha.I probably went to far in that arguement.Friends?"Kagome stuck her hand out.Inuyasha smiled and took it to only pull it in and kissed Kagome.Kagome smiled in the kiss as Inuyasha deepened it.Both heard a wolf whistle and pulled away blushing.Ichigo laudhed"Inuyasha and Kagome getting freah,eh?"Kagome glared"ICHIGO!!"Ichigo glared back"Kagome!"Kagome took a candy bar out to only get it taken"Mine"Kagome yelled"It was mine first give it back!!"Ichigo opened it to only be tackled by Kagome.Everyone laughed at the fighting.All knew they'd be together no matter what.


End file.
